Las ventajas de, ¿un cambio de pañales?
by KICT
Summary: Alzó un poco la mirada y se encontró con su reflejo en el espejo. Nunca se imaginó así. Siempre imaginó que terminaría como Bruce…Se alegró de no haberlo escuchado. Porque mientras miraba a su hija con el puño en su boca, una vez más, se dio cuenta de que la paternidad tenía sus recompensas. [El mejor legado de un padre a sus hijos es un poco de su tiempo cada día] [RobStar]


¡Hooola!**  
**

Waaa! Está idea llegó a mí, cuanod miraba la pintura de la pared de mi habitación...como a las seis de la mañana *Debería ser un delito que te despierten a esa hora... ¡en vacaciones!* Sin embargo... me siento ¡muy feliz! Ya que esta es... ¡la décima historia que escribo! *Voy a llorar* jajaja ok no ;)

Ah, por cierto, no he leído el libro, ni tampoco he visto la película de: "Las ventajas de ser un marginado"

Este título fue el que más me gustó de la lista que tenía :3

Espero que lo disfruten.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

**Las ventajas de… ¿un cambio de pañales?**

**By: KICT**

Nightwing se encontraba en una verdadera encrucijada. Si abría la ventana, se activaría la alarma que el mismo había pedido instalar.

Y si no encontraba la forma de entrar, la señora Robinson lo descubriría cuando saliese a sacudir sus cortinas, como cada mañana. Lo que ocurriría, exactamente, en siete minutos.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por tener que ser tan obstinado; por no haber comprado una casa "normal" cuando pudo. Por no escuchar a Starfire y llevar su propia llave. Y, sobre todo, por no ser más inteligente y encontrar una entrada diferente que la ventana de su apartamento.

Finalmente, optó por la opción más razonable y peligrosa.

Llamar a Starfire.

— Emm… ¿Richard? — preguntó la tamaraneana bostezando— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te paso algo? ¿Dónde estás?

La pelirroja se encontraba entre la preocupación y la incertidumbre. Su esposo no solía llamarla cuando salía a patrullar.

Se disponía a salir por la ventana trasera. Cuando lo vio.

Su sorpresa y alivio duraron segundos, para dar paso a una cara de reproche. ¿Ves? Te lo dije, eso era exactamente lo que quería decirle. Y aunque deseaba dejarlo sufriendo por un par de segundos más, se dijo que su identidad era importante.

Se reprendió mentalmente, tanto tiempo con _su_ Richard le estaba haciendo daño… comenzaba a pensar como él.

Quién diría que Nightwing, el famoso héroe, se encontraba apenado e incluso… ¿nervioso?, por la reacción de su esposa.

Y ella que se encontraba de pie frente a él creía que si no la hubiese despertado por algo tan ridículo, —que se pudo haber prevenido— hasta se hubiera reído. Le causaba gracia verlo sonrojado, empapado de pies a cabeza, con los hombros levemente levantados y esbozando una sonrisita nerviosa; debatiéndose mentalmente cuales serían las palabras correctas para pedirle disculpas.

La pelirroja giró sobre sus talones —luego de abrirle la ventana— y se envolvió en su bata, dispuesta a regresar a su cama caliente. Cuantas ganas había tenido de dejarlo allí afuera, para que cogiese escarmiento de dejar sus adefesios de "seguridad" por toda la casa.

— Eh…es muy temprano para decir ¿buenos días?

Ella ni siquiera lo miró. Por un lado, la antigua heroína estaba reprimiendo el impulso de reírse. Pero por otro lado, le llenaba de cólera que la haya despertado.

— Star…de verdad…lo siento…

— Debiste escucharme.

Se sentó a su lado y besó su mejilla.

— ¿Me perdonas?

— No. — murmuró ella sin inmutarse. Bostezó enojada y se recostó en la cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas.

¿No?… ya lo veremos, pensó. — Star…lo siento, de verdad… ¿Star?

A él le encantaba verla así. Con el cabello revuelto, el rostro adormilado…incluso si tenía el ceño levemente fruncido. Nunca se lo decía; y aunque a veces se odiaba por eso, sabía que no le había propuesto matrimonio sólo por su belleza física.

Le besó la coronilla y se quedó mirándola. Sabía que eso la ponía nerviosa.

Su compañera entreabrió los ojos, ligeramente sonrojada. ¡Qué estupidez!, se decía ella. Nunca podía enojarse con Dick de verdad.

El enmascarado estaba a punto de robarle un beso, pero se detuvo en seco cuando ambos escucharon el llanto de su pequeña.

Starfire sonrió.

— Ve tú, _cariño_. — le ordenó ella de la forma más seductora y maliciosa posible.

— Amor…—reprochó él— acabo de llegar…además…estoy muy…sucio…y…mojado…—habló Dick de manera entrecortada por el camino de besos helados que le daba a su esposa.

Intentó ahogar un suspiro de placer en vano. Podrían llevar años de casados pero las "mariposas" en el estómago y el vuelco en el corazón no habían desaparecido. Y a veces cuando hacían cosas comunes como: conversar, comer, ver televisión, darle de comer a su pequeña, visitar a sus amigos, salir a caminar…ella creía que aumentaba aún más su amor hacia él.

Pero hoy no se contendría, y por muy relajante que se sentía siendo mimada. Decidió que ya era hora de una pequeña venganza.

— No necesitas oler a rosas, ni vestir de traje para cambiar un pañal.

Dick se separó de su lado soltando un sonoro suspiro. Había perdido. De una manera humillante y justa.

El pelinegro era, sin duda, un intrépido héroe. Valiente y osado, son las primeras palabras que cualquiera usaría para describirlo…aunque su esposa creía que testarudo debía encabezar la lista.

Pero al momento de cambiar pañales, su valentía se lanzaba "valientemente" por la ventana, el balcón, las escaleras...lo que sea que lo librara de aquella perfumada labor.

Luego de ingresar el código de seguridad, abrió la puerta y contuvo la respiración, sus ojos por poco y se salen de sus cuencas en cuanto el olor entró a sus fosas nasales. Cuanto le hubiese gustado recibir una alerta para salir corriendo…corrección, patearle el trasero a algún villano.

— Oh, Mary, ¿qué fue lo que comiste pequeño solecito?…Mmm definitivamente tienes prohibido comer sorcabayas.

Y como si supiese que iban a quitarle su alimento favorito, la pequeña arrugó la nariz y lanzó un potente grito.

— Ya, ya…Shhh… vamos a ver qué podemos hacer mi pequeña estrellita…

Después de un rato de olorosos acontecimientos. Richard terminaba de acomodar a su pequeña entre las mantas de colores.

Acostó a su hijita y se dispuso a mirarla. Sus pequeños ojitos comenzaban a cerrarse y de sus pálidos labios salió un bostezo, se veía dorable. Se arrepintió de inmediato y la tomó en sus brazos.

La pequeña Mary, se restregó los ojos con torpeza y se acercó más al pecho de su padre. Empezó a pasearse por toda la habitación, tarareando cancioncillas de cuna, el rostro de su hija era hermoso, su carita, su corto cabello, sus ojos brillantes, sus mejillas rosadas, su encantadora personalidad, su labios que parecían siempre estar haciendo un puchero... Nadie podía mirar a su_ estrellita_ sin siquiera sonreír.

Alzó un poco la mirada y se encontró con su reflejo en el espejo. Nunca se imaginó así. Siempre imaginó que terminaría como Bruce…

La sonrisa de satisfacción que apareció en su rostro no tenía comparación. Se alegró de no haberlo escuchado.

— Mira Mary, mira a quién tenemos aquí, mira que niña tan preciosa. Mira, mira…esa eres tú— le dijo a su hija señalando su reflejo en el espejo

Orgulloso. Esa era la palabra perfecta de iba enganchada a la felicidad que le proporcionaba ver a su hijita reír ante los comentarios y caras cómicas que le dedicaba a su reflejo.

La levantó en brazos y la elevó hacia el aire, causándole unas pequeñas risitas. Con su puño en la boca y las piernas pateando el aire, Richard se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Acercó a su hija y la besó en la frente.

Su pequeña se aferró a sus cabellos, como intentando abrazarlo con su pequeño cuerpecito. Dick sólo atinó a sonreír y a hacerle cosquillas en su pancita.

No veía el momento en que comenzara a gatear, a caminar, a correr, a saltar…Para tomarla de la mano y salir a caminar. Escucharla llamarlo papá. Ver sus primeros dientecitos. Su primer cumpleaños. De verla vestida con su uniforme…

Pero a la vez quería que el tiempo se desvaneciera para quedarse con su pequeña, así, para siempre. Y aunque pasaran mil años, nunca olvidaría como se sentía ahora.

**_Porque la vida está hecha de pequeños momentos, de pequeñas maravillas y, al final, esas son las que permanecen. _**

**_FIN._**

* * *

**_¡Aww! Cuando me da la cursilería... no hay quién me pare XD _**

**_¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¡Muy cursi? ¿Meloso? ¿Les acaban de diagnosticar diabetes debido a mi fic? ¿No saben si tirarme piedras o tomatazos? ¿Faltas ortográficas? ¿Errores en la redacción? ¿Diálogos? ¿Palabras? ¿Signos de puntuación? ..._**

**_Alguien ha escuchado "Little Wonders" de Rob Thomas... estaba pasando el cap. a la compu y antes de terminar apareció esta maravillosa canción y decidí que sería buena idea incluirla. :') _**

**_Bien, creo que exageré un poquito...¿cómo encontraron a Robin? Digo, yo sé que casi se mueren de diabetes al leer esto pero de verdad que a veces el chico me saca de quicio y quería ve rcomo funcionaba su lado umm romántico y paternal :) _**

**_¿Pueden creer que quería convencer a Starfire con ese truco tan barato?! XD jajajaja que maldito :3 aún así lo adoro XD _**

**_He estado pensando en extenderlo un poco mmm no sé como una especie de varios One-Shots sobre la pequeña Mary y sus padres.3 ¿Qué opinan?_**

**_En fin, si no me callo voy a seguir habalndo tooda la noche y nadie quiere eso._**

**_Muchísimas gracias por leer y si alguien quiere comentar, siéntanse en la obligación de hacerlo porque por esto me levanté de mi cama a las seis de la mñana XD jajaja ok no . Sus reviews me alegran el día. :D _**

**_Cuídense mucho, saludos y besos. _**


End file.
